Delicate
by faithfulwriter
Summary: There is silence in the words they speak, secrets in the lives they live, a love they've always shared--even now. Hearts are delicate and with a single word, a single glance they can break into pieces. Cesty PAIRE. AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Heroes. If I did, Peter and Claire wouldn't be related and it would be September 22. Also, song lyrics are "Delicate" by Damien Rice—don't own that either. _

**A/N: **_After some re-formatting, we decided we needed this. "We" being my beta and me. So, here's the prologue. Thanks to Adrie for being my beta...Enjoy! Dani_

* * *

**Delicate**

**Prologue**

Peter answered the phone and mumbled something in his sleep that resembled hello.

"Pete, it's me. You need to come home."

"Nathan?"

"It's ma. She needs you here with her. I need you, Pete," Nathan was silent. Peter sat up in the bed. "I wouldn't call if it wasn't important."

"It's bad then?"

"Yes. She's worse and worse each day but you know ma—" Nathan sighed heavily on the phone, "How soon can you come?"

"Give me three days," Peter whispered. Nathan said that was good and hung up the phone. Peter sighed and ran a hair through his hair.

He looked out the window at the waves that rolled onto the beach. It was December but the outside would never reveal that. Peter shivered at the thought. It would be cold in New York; there would be snow. He wondered silently if he could handle the snow, if he could handle seeing his mother sick, if he could handle being back in the place he ran from.

The city life seemed foreign to him now. Aside from his stay in Chicago—and that was a long time ago—he hadn't been in the snow or in the city. Chicago. He hadn't been there in two years and he left right after…

Peter sighed and inhaled the fresh salty air.

* * *

"You're home!" Claire smiled and jumped into the man's arms. "This is a surprise."

"We won a case this morning. I thought I would come eat lunch with my beautiful wife."

"I didn't make anything."

He kissed her softly, "We can eat sandwiches; I'm not hard to please."

She laughed as he kissed her neck, "Why, Mr. McAdams, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

He laughed. "Maybe I am Mrs. McAdams."


	2. One

**UPDATED...**Went back and added a prologue. Nothing in this chapter really changed. But check out the Pro..

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Heroes. If I did, Peter and Claire wouldn't be related and it would be September 22. Also, song lyrics are "Delicate" by Damien Rice—don't own that either. _

**A/N: **_This story has been in my head for a long time but I could never find the perfect way to tell it. Nothing ever seemed to capture their relationship. Then I realized that it never will. This draft, however, comes pretty close. I like it a lot. I hope this satisfies your Paire desires like it did mine. Leave lots of reviews! Thanks for reading. Please Review!_

_Thanks to Ellie, Ariannette, CS and Adrie for doing what you do best!_

_Enjoy! Dani_

* * *

**Delicate**

_We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home_

_We might make out when nobody's there…_

One

The Petrelli house hadn't changed much in the last three years. The house was still too big, the doors were still too heavy and the entry was still too perfect, even in the snow. The house stopped him in his tracks. It resonated his mistakes, his regrets, his moments of bliss back into his mind. He wasn't sure which ones hurt the most.

It wasn't too late. He could turn around, go back. He could call and make up a reason why he couldn't come. He could but he wouldn't. It wouldn't be fair. Nathan wanted him there, needed him. Three years…the boys had probably grown up and changed even when he hadn't. In addition, he hadn't seen his niece since she was a toddler.

Niece. Claire. She would be here, he was sure of it. He hadn't seen her since her wedding. That day had been hard. He almost hadn't made it. He sighed. This one would be harder. After all these years. What would he say to her? Their relationship had been delicate from the beginning. They had resisted, had fought for each other, had fought _with_ each other, and had loved each other. Always loved…He loved her from the moment he saw her in Isaac's paintings, he had known he had to save her.

He had loved her in the hallway with her sad little smile and when he had died for her, when she had saved him. He loved her when she became his niece, when she hurt, when she laughed. He loved her when he watched her pretend in his family's house and when he kissed her; when they had given into their desires, when they lost each other. He loved her when she married another man because he waited too long, because he lied. They never recovered from the last one. He wondered if they ever would.

He knocked on the door, his mind racing with the impossible thoughts of Claire. He loved her now. He was sure of it. He hadn't seen her in years, but he knew what they shared was eternal, indescribable, unchangeable and still as delicate as it was when he had nearly exploded and destroyed the city he loved, the city he missed.

"Peter!" Heidi smiled. She wrapped her arms around her brother-in-law.

"You must be freezing, come in." Heidi moved from the open door to allow him to enter and he slinked in, suddenly aware of his surroundings.

"Nathan! Everyone! Peter's here!"

Peter gazed around the room. The colors had changed; the décor had been upgraded with the passing time but the house was the same. His eyes glanced toward the fireplace in the corner. Their corner was now currently occupied with an over-decorated Christmas tree.

"_Will you just kiss me already?" Claire asked. _

"_Why would I do that?" Peter pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. _

_She smiled, "Because everyone's outside and we're in here alone, because I haven't seen you all day and because you love me."_

_Peter grinned and kissed her, "And don't you forget it. I'll love you until I die."_

_Claire smiled, "You'll never die."_

"_Then we don't have anything to worry about," Peter grinned. She laughed as they kissed again. _

He flinched at the memory. That was when his life made sense and it was long ago.

"Look at you, Pete," Nathan stopped in front of him and Peter turned toward him. "You haven't changed a bit."

Peter shrugged. "Can't say the same for you," He playfully ran a hand through Nathan's graying hair.

"We can't all have the miracle anti-aging fix," he smiled. Nathan pulled Peter into a hug. "It's good to see you Peter. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Nathan. You have no idea."

"Uncle Peter!" the boys yelled as they ran into the den.

Peter froze. They looked different. He wasn't sure which one was Monty and which one was Simon. _Simon's on the left,_ he heard Nathan's intentional thought. He smiled.

"Hey, Monty, Simon. You guys have grown. You're almost as tall as your dad," Peter smiled.

"Not yet. I want to be taller than him though!" Simon stood taller, on his toes.

"You won't be." Monty rolled his eyes and Simon hit him.

Peter smiled and listened to their stories for twenty minutes. It had been years since they'd seen their uncle. He owed them that. Then he saw her. She came in beside Heidi, holding her hand. Peter looked at her. Nathan saw his look.

"Is that her?" Peter asked. He smiled at her. She had dark hair and brown eyes that glittered with excitement and she came to Heidi's waist.

"Peter," Nathan smiled. "You remember Hannah?"

_Claire sat beside him at the hospital. He shifted when she did. They had gotten too close lately. He knew she was dangerously close. She had no idea how much he wanted to kiss her, his own niece. That thought alone kept him from doing it. _

"_So…you have a sister." Peter searched her face._

"_And you have a niece." _

"_Be serious Claire. How are you feeling?"_

_She shrugged. "It'll be fine. I'm nineteen years old Peter. I can handle a baby. You should ask your nephews; give them the guidelines of having a little sister."_

"_I don't know the guidelines."_

"_Sure you do," she smiled, "Just tell them how to be good to her. They're young enough to not be corrupted by the world's view of women."_

"_You sound like a cynic."_

"_No, I'm a realist." Claire was bitter in that comment. Peter looked at her. _

"_It's okay."Claire shot him a look. "Stop, Claire. Tell me what you're feeling."_

"_Just read my mind Peter."_

"_I'd rather you tell me," he said softly. _

_Claire sighed, "It's just a reminder of what I never got to have with Nathan. Or with Simon and Monty. I mean, they're older. Seven and eight now…the last two years have been great but I missed so much."_

"_Well, this is a new chance. Now you get to be there the whole time with her. It's what you never got to experience with the boys. Nathan and Heidi love you, you know that. You are one of a kind. No one can ever replace you--not even another girl. It'll be good for Nathan."_

_Claire smiled. "He could use the practice. That should be entertaining."She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Don't tell anyone I cried over this."_

"_I'm telling everyone," he smiled and kissed the top of his niece's head. _

Peter smiled, "Of course. She's gotten big."

"She's eight now," Nathan replied like it was nothing. He took the little girl in his arms as Peter studied her face.

She smiled at Peter. "Hannah, this is your uncle Peter."

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi. You sent me a beautiful picture that you drew last week."

The girl smiled. "You liked it?"

"Yup, I hung it on my fridge." Hannah giggled at his comment.

The front door slammed shut. "Nathan! Heidi!" A voice yelled from the other room. Peter's eyes bolted toward the sound.

"Claire!" Hannah laughed and ran toward her sister, the rest of the family close behind. Peter stood still, unsure of the reason his body wasn't moving when he told it to.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked.

"She fell outside. I need to clean up her knee," Claire said softly.

"I'll take her, clean her up." Heidi removed a small child from Claire's arms and left the room.

Nathan hugged his daughter and helped her with her coat. Claire smiled and hugged her brothers before they went up the stairs and then hugged her little sister, who clung to her with a smile.

Peter watched her as he moved closer. She hadn't changed much. Her blonde hair was a little shorter than he would've liked it but it worked for her. It was a darker shade of blonde, almost like she was trying to change it. She smiled, really smiled...without him. It threw him but she deserved to be happy after all this time.

"Where's Sophie?" Hannah asked.

"She went with Heidi. She had a boo-boo."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine but you can go check on her if you want to." Hannah wriggled out of Claire's arms and disappeared around the corner. Claire turned toward Nathan but her gaze was caught by someone else standing in the doorframe. She froze, unable to catch her breath. He knew that reaction; he'd just had it.

"Peter…?" she whispered.

Peter nodded. "Hey, Claire."

"I'm going to go check on Heidi," Nathan said, leaving them standing in the room full of tacky, unsaid words.

They stared at each other for a moment, not quite sure what to say.

_Peter stared at Claire. She was beautiful. He drank his scotch in less time than it took to pour it. He slammed the glass down on the table and turned to look at her. _

_She's your niece. Your niece you idiot. Stop staring at her or someone will see. _

_Peter took another drink. Her words kept playing in his mind, kept taunting him. "You know you want to…you know you want to kiss me."He closed his eyes. He could still feel _

_her breath on his chin as she whispered to him, could feel her hands all over him, with the memory of her touch burning his skin. He wanted to kiss her. He'd wanted to kiss her for years. But he didn't; his determination in the situation, despite his desire, surprised him._

_All he did was tell her no. How did he deserve that look? He loved her too much to ruin her life, to give into her. But he wanted to. He downed another drink and watched her as she danced in that red dress and smiled. _

"_Claire, I can't. You're only twenty—you don't know what you want. This-this is wrong. Nathan will kill us."_

"_I'm an adult Peter. I can choose who I want to be with and it's only you. You. There will never be anyone else. I just want you to kiss me and tell me that you feel the same way—or that you don't. That's all…" _

_But he pulled away. She was an inch from him, pleading her love and he walked away. He left her standing in his living room. Of course she was pissed. That was all he could think about. How he'd messed it up. There she was, within reach again. All he had to do was walk over. _

_And then he was. He was moving toward her and she saw him because she was looking at him. He froze in the middle of the floor, she was still watching him. He looked at her then turned and walked out the door. She followed him seconds later. _

"_Peter…what's wrong?" she asked him, her hand on his back. _

_He looked at her but neither person spoke. He touched her face lightly and he kissed her until they couldn't breathe. "God help me…I don't care if it's wrong. I want you too." She smiled and kissed him._

"How's California?" Claire asked. Peter paused a moment, reorganizing his thoughts

"Hotter than here—I miss the seasons."

_Then why did you leave? _"Yes, it's different," she replied.

Peter shifted. "You look beautiful."

She blushed slightly but fought it off. "You look the same."

"So do you." He looked at her, a little too long. "How's Austin?"

"He's good. He's been busy at the firm, lots of big cases coming through."

Peter nodded but didn't speak. Claire's gaze returned to him and he responded by staring back.

"She's all fixed up," Nathan said, rejoining a new type of tension and awkwardness.

He walked into the room with Hannah and a little blonde girl in his arms. She had a sweet smile on her round face and dimples. Her curly blonde locks were falling out of her ponytail and she clung to a small brown, floppy-eared dog. Claire's smile returned and she kissed the small child still in Nathan's arms.

Nathan looked at Peter and walked toward him. "Pete, please meet my granddaughter. This is Sophie Grace McAdams."

_Grace._ Peter's eyes widened. He looked from the girl to Claire, who fidgeted with her keys.

"_I like the name Grace," Peter said. Claire smiled._

"_What are you talking about?"She kissed his neck._

"_Grace. It's a beautiful thing. Look at what it represents—a gift that we don't deserve, that we are too lost to ask for, that we can't expect and don't deserve. I think it's a great name."_

"_Why are you thinking about baby names?" she asked._

"_It's nothing really. It's more that movie we watched last night," __Peter said and kissed her "Lame, I know."_

"_I like that name too," Claire replied. _

Peter smiled at the girl named Sophie. Claire's daughter. "Hi." He smiled at her.

She smiled immediately and her cheeks turned red. She buried her face in Nathan's shoulder.

"She's shy," Hannah said, protectively playing with Sophie's foot.

"She's adorable, Claire." Peter said softly. "Nathan, why did you never tell me?"

Nathan shifted and cleared his throat.

"I didn't want him to. You have your life, we have ours. I didn't see the point in telling you something that you didn't want to be a part of," Claire said. Her heels clicked as she walked to Nathan. "Come on, baby. Let's go find your uncles." She took the girl from Nathan's arms and tossed Peter a look before walking up the stairs, Hannah close behind.

Nathan sighed, "She'll be okay. It's been a long time Peter. You just left you know."

Peter nodded, "I know."

"I wanted to tell you about her. She's an amazing child. She's made Claire so happy these last two years. I wanted to respect her wishes though."

Peter nodded again. Nathan smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back."

_It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate…_

Claire stayed for dinner, which seemed like a normal occurrence. Peter sat across from her, as Sophie took the seat that used to be his next to Claire. Hannah sat beside him and asked him questions—which he always answered. He watched Claire and Sophie out of the corner of his eye. Sophie would smile at Peter between bites, her cheeks reddening each time. He would smile back at her and she would look away. It was the game they played through dinner.

"Are you sure you don't just want to stay here? She's already asleep," Heidi asked Claire softly.

"I'm sure. I just want to go home. It's been a long day."

Peter leaned against the door as Heidi hugged Claire. Claire scooped up the blonde child in her arms and Heidi kissed the child's forehead. "Goodnight," she said, leaving the room.

"Got everything?" Nathan asked. Claire nodded. "I'll walk you out."

They took two steps before a small voice cried out from the upstairs. Nathan looked at Claire.

"That's Hannah again," he said. His face was distraught as he looked from one daughter to the other one, hidden out of view.

"Go. We're fine," Claire said quickly, "Hannah needs you, Dad." Nathan nodded and kissed Claire and Sophie's cheek.

Claire stood with her arms full of her sleeping child, blanket and bags. Peter stood feet away from her and they looked at each other. She took a step toward him, toward the door.

"Let me help," Peter said. Claire shook her head. "Please, Claire…I just want to walk you to your door. It's late, it's snowing. Let me help you."

Claire looked at him intensely. Then she motioned toward the bags on her arm. Neither said a word as he opened the doors for her, walked her to the car or sat beside her in the seat. It was quiet for what felt like an eternity.

"_It's going to be hard…" Peter whispered in the quiet room. Claire was snuggled up in his lap with a book. "…our relationship."_

"_I know that, Peter." _

"_Really hard, Claire."_

_She sat up and looked at him, "Are you changing your mind?"_

"_No. I just don't want you to change yours," Peter said softly. _

_Claire kissed him, "I won't change mine. You're stuck with me."_

_Peter smiled and kissed her softly. She snuggled back into his lap and they sat in the silence._

"So is this how it is now? We just don't talk at all?" Peter asked.

Claire shrugged, "I don't know how it is, Peter."

Silence filled the car again. Peter knew she was thinking, trying to figure it out. He hadn't seen her in a while but she couldn't change that much.

"Your hair is darker," he said.

She huffed a laugh, "Yeah, I wanted to try something new. I haven't changed it back yet. Yours is short." Claire looked out the window.

"You've been gone a long time, Peter."

"I know," he whispered. "I was weak. But I'm back now."

Claire stared at him, "What does that mean? What? I am I just supposed to walk away from my life because Peter Petrelli came back?"

"I used to be part of your life."

"You used to be a lot of things. You left Peter. You. I came back and you were gone. Do you know how that felt? Do you know what I've—" she stopped. He looked at her. "I just need some time to adjust to this, Peter."

Peter nodded, "I won't push you." Claire smiled weakly. "Sophie's great. She kept smiling at me all through dinner then hiding her face. She's like you, only she wants to be seen."

Claire laughed, "She loves to be seen. She always has something to say or something to show you."

"It suits you," he said.

"What?"

"Motherhood."

She blushed and looked away as the car stopped. Peter took her keys and opened the door so Claire could go inside with Sophie. He sat the bags on the floor while Claire carried her daughter to the bedroom. Peter walked through the living room. It was spotless, with the exception of the children's toys in a pile at the side of the room. He looked at the pictures on the walls and mantel as he passed through.

There was a picture of Nathan and Claire, of Claire's siblings, of the Bennet's, of Nathan and Heidi with Claire and Austin when Sophie was born. There was a picture of Claire's graduation from college, of her engagement, of Claire and Austin's wedding. There were many pictures of Sophie as a baby and as she was now. He smiled at how cute the child was. Then there was one that surprised him.

It was partially hidden on the bookshelf but it was still visible. Peter glanced at it and smiled. It was a picture of him with Claire. It was taken on New Year's Eve at the mansion. Claire was wearing a red dress that Niki helped her pick out. Peter and Claire, as wrong as it was, had their first kiss that night but that was way before everything became so messed up.

"Peter?" He turned around to face Claire and smiled.

"I was just looking at all the pictures."

Claire nodded and they locked eyes again. He wanted to touch her face like he used to, to move that piece of hair behind her ear as he liked it, to kiss her cheek.

"I should leave." He put the picture he was holing back where it went as she nodded then walked with him to the door.

The cold entered in through the door as he opened it. "Thank you," Claire said as Peter walked out of it.

_Claire lay beside him and stroked his hair. She was wearing his blue dress shirt—her favorite._

"_Good morning," she smiled as she looked at him, her hand still in his hair. _

"_Hey, beautiful," he said. _

_She cuddled up next to him and breathed him in. He kissed her lips. "Can we stay this way forever?" she asked. _

_He met her gaze, "Hopefully."_

Peter woke up to more snow. He immediately thought of Claire and Sophie and hoped they were safe. Claire. She looked so good. If he'd never left maybe…He shook his head. She was married and she had a daughter; she'd moved on. But then, he was still in a picture in her house. She said he wasn't part of her life but he was, somewhere, somehow. He knew he shouldn't think about her like that but she was still Claire. His Claire—and that alone outweighed the rest.

He jumped in the shower to wash away the memory, the feelings he had now. But it didn't work because Claire was embedded in his mind. She left her print and she was there forever. She was part of his life, she never ceased to be.

"Good morning, Peter. Nathan told me you were back," Angela Petrelli embraced her son. "I've missed you so," she smiled.

Peter released his mother. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I'm dying but I'm not dead yet. Don't you know that nothing can stop me?" Angela said.

"I don't know what I was thinking."

Angela looked at her son, "My, my. You put me to shame," she smiled. "You'll look like this forever."

Peter shrugged, "It's not something I'm looking forward to Ma."

"Nonsense," she said, "Your powers are remarkable. You'll be able to do a lot of good, as is your desire. And you won't be alone. Your niece will be with you."

Peter smiled weakly and kissed Angela on the cheek.

"Did you meet her daughter?" she asked. Peter nodded. "Say whatever about Claire but she is good with the girl. Sophie is remarkable. She shows a lot of potential."

"For what?" Peter asked.

"For life my son. For life," she smiled. Peter looked at her skeptically, shook his head and poured some coffee.

"She's only two. Don't put too much pressure on her yet."

Angela laughed. "I'll have the cook bring you some breakfast out." She walked away, leaving him alone in the room.

Peter shrugged off the feelings that crept up his back but as he ate his eggs, he thought only of Claire and her daughter with blonde curls and out of place caramel brown eyes to match that stuffed puppy dog.


	3. Two

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Heroes. Song lyrics are "Delicate" by Damien Rice—don't own those either. _

**Summary**_**:**__ There is silence in the words they speak, secrets in the lives they live, a love they've always shared--even now. Hearts are delicate and with a single word, a single glance they can break into pieces. PAIRE._

**A/N: **_Sorry this one took so long! Things have been crazy and Adrie and I have been doing and re-doing to get it right for you! Enjoy the chapter. Leave lots of reviews…honest feedback is very needed! Dani_

_Thanks to Adrie for Betaing…_

* * *

_We might live like never before  
When there's nothing to give  
Well, how can we ask for more?_

Two

Claire sipped her coffee. Why was he here now? Peter hadn't called, hadn't written then he just shows up. She prayed he was here for her but she knew that wasn't true. He returned because of Angela. Her illness was the only reason Peter came back. He shouldn't have to come back; he never should have left.

_It was raining outside when Claire woke up. Steam rose from the ground as the cold rain collided with the heat of the city in summer. She looked around the empty room. She called his name. He didn't answer. She moved from the bed into the living room. There were two bags by the door. She looked at him._

"_Peter." He turned and saw her._

"_Hey." He smiled and pulled her in his arms and kissed her._

_Claire eyed the bags, "What's going on?"_

_Peter sighed and moved away from her, "I'm going out of town."_

"_When will you be back?" _

_Peter didn't answer as he poured her a glass of water. He sat it in front of her. "I don't know."_

_Claire nodded slowly, "Are you going somewhere with Mohinder…?"_

_Peter sat down beside her. "Not particularly."_

"_What's going on Peter?"_

"_I love you, Claire. I really do. You've made my life better than I could've ever imagined. But you're my niece. Our relationship is wrong," Peter whispered. _

"_That's ridiculous, Peter! We talked about that for the last four year and we agreed. How is this suddenly an issue?" Claire looked at him, fighting the overwhelming urge to cry. She wouldn't. He was wrong. _

_Peter took her face in his hands, "I love you, Claire. I really do but we can never be together. You should be with someone who can love you like you need to be loved, give you a normal life. Someone like Austin."_

"_I don't want to be with Austin. I want to be with you, Peter." Her voice was louder now; she was losing her composure. _

"_You can't. We've been living a fantasy," Peter didn't move from his seat, nor did his eyes meet hers. "Nathan will never let this happen, Claire."_

"_But he's your brother; he wants you to be happy."_

"_And he's your father," Peter met her gaze. _

"_And he'll want me to be happy. If we're both happy then he should be satisfied," Claire said. Peter laughed. _

"_I'm sure there's an addendum that says 'happiness can not be with your niece.'"Peter said plainly. Claire huffed and moved across the floor. _

"_Where did this come from, Peter?" Claire paused, waiting for a response. _

"_Austin told me."_

_Claire looked at him, "Peter…"_

"_You should marry him, Claire. He's loved you for years. And you love him," Peter said. Claire looked at him and shook her head. _

"_Not like I love you."_

_He shook his head, "Don't say that. This is hard enough."_

"_So all these years…I've just been a—what?—a fallback? Or a-a booty call?"_

"_Claire, how could you say that? Do you really think that?" _

"_What am I supposed to think? You say you love me but you're ready to bolt? You want me to marry to another man?"Claire yelled. _

_Peter moved toward her when he saw her tears. He pulled her close and kissed her face, "That's not it and you know it. I love you Claire. You're the reason I'm breathing," he whispered softly in her ear. _

"_Don't go Peter. Please…don't go," Claire pleaded. Peter shushed her as she cried and he held her close. She asked him if he would stay. He didn't give an answer, he just kissed her._

"Good morning," he said as he kissed her, "How's Mrs. McAdams today?" Claire smiled at the sight of Austin. His short blonde hair lay flat today.

"I'm fine," she looked up at her husband.

"Just fine?" he asked. His blue eyes searched hers. "Why just fine?"

"Peter's back. He was at Nathan's last night."

Austin smiled and kissed her gently. "That's bad? I know he left on strange terms with you but it doesn't seem a crime. His mother's dying. Did you think he would just stay away?"

Claire shook her head, "I don't know what I thought. I didn't even know if he was dead or alive."

Austin sat beside her, "Just have faith in him, Claire. People change," he said softly, "You have to forgive him eventually."

Claire looked at him, "I don't want to forgive him."

"He's your uncle. You love him. You can't hate him forever," he said with a small smile. "When I met you, you talked about him all the time. That girl has to be hidden in you somewhere."

Claire wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

He kissed her, "I love you, too." He moved from the chair and picked up his coat.

"You're leaving already?" she asked, "Sophie isn't even awake."

"I have a trial at 10. I kissed her before I came downstairs," Austin put his arms in his coat.

"Will you be home for dinner?"

"I don't know, babe. I'll call. Love ya," he smiled. Claire sighed. "Be careful today. It's cold," Austin yelled before the door slammed shut.

Claire walked through the living room. She picked up the photo from her wedding off the mantel and thought of Peter despite herself.

_Claire looked at herself in the mirror. Her white dress sparkled. She felt like someone else, like this girl standing in front of her was a complete stranger. Maybe she was a stranger; she was missing her soul after all and that changed a person. _

"_You look beautiful," Peter said and Claire turned at the sound of his voice. She didn't reply. She tossed him a look and looked away. "Don't do this, Claire."_

"_I always wanted this to be our wedding day, Peter. Not mine and Austin's," she said. His name rolled off her tongue like something foul. _

"_You love him," Peter said. _

"_Not the way I love you," she said. He didn't respond and she looked away again. "What are you doing in here?"_

_Peter sighed, "I just had to see you."_

"_Well, you have. Now go," Claire snapped. She turned away from him completely. _

_She closed her eyes when she felt his hands around her waist. "Claire…" he whispered. She gulped back the urge to say his name in one painful swallow. "I'm so sorry, Claire."_

_She turned to face him, "I don't think I can do this."_

_Peter touched her face, "You can. Austin loves you; he'll make you happy."_

"_You make me happy! Just take me away, Peter. You can fly us away; we can go somewhere where no one knows us. We can be together, Peter," she pleaded, still in his arms. _

"_I can't do that, Claire."_

"_You can! It's easy. No one will have to know."_

"_Do you want to do that to Austin?" Peter watched her tense up in his arms. She locked eyes with him._

"_Peter…kiss me please. Just one more time?" _

_She thought he would say no and leave, abandon her, leave her there like he wanted. He studied her face and leaned into kiss her. It was a short kiss but full of passion. She lingered in his arms after it was over. _

"_Say the word and I'll leave with you. Forget Austin, forget Nathan. Everyone," she whispered, "I love __**you,**__ Peter." _

_Peter shook his head, "We can't do that and you know it." He pulled away from her, "You're beautiful. Always, Claire, always."_

_It was the last thing he said before he walked out the room. She held back her tears. She didn't cry. Those words were on her mind before she walked down the aisle. _

"_Do you, Claire Bennet, take Austin McAdams to be your husband?" Claire glanced out of the corner of her eye at Peter, who sat beside Nathan. If he showed some sort of desire, some hesitation she would say no and run out with him. But he didn't blink twice._

"_I do," she said, tears in her eye. Austin had tears, too—but hers were different. Hers were bitter tears, tears that fell only for Peter Petrelli, the man she loved more than life. The only man who truly had her heart; the one man she could never be with. The man who was looking at her, watching her marry someone else. _

Claire put the picture down and sighed. She loved her husband but he wasn't Peter. She hated herself for it because he deserved better. Peter had left and Claire was still bathing in the irony of it all. Peter left long before she was married; she was still here, waiting for him, loving him. She was alone in her love. She felt like maybe she always had been.

"Momma!" Sophie squealed. Claire smiled and ran to her daughter's room. Sophie's arms were outstretched and she laughed when Claire came in. Claire swooped Sophie up in her arms and held her close, kissing her face. "Eat?" Sophie said.

"You want to eat? You hungry?" Claire asked. Sophie nodded and pointed. Claire laughed and made her daughter some breakfast.

-- -- --

Claire rushed to the door. Her smile diminished when it opened. "What can I do for you?"

"It's cold, Claire. Can't I come in?" Peter asked. Claire nodded and he came into her apartment, careful to knock the snow off his boots, "What's going on?"

Peter looked at Claire. "I just wanted to come by, say hi to Sophie. I don't even really know her—plus I wanted to see you."

Claire shot a look at him, "You didn't have to."

"I know," Peter said, "I wanted to."

Claire softened when Sophie walked into the room. Before Claire could pick her up, Sophie stopped in front of Peter and smiled. Peter bent down to her level, "Hey Sophie."

She blushed, "Who you?"

Peter smiled, "I'm Peter."

"Hi, Peter!" she squealed. Peter saw her little brown dog.

"What his name?" Peter asked, pointing to the dog.

"Flop," Sophie smiled.

"He's very cute," Peter touched the dog's ear. Claire looked away.

"He like you. You hold him?" Peter nodded and took the little dog in his hands. She smiled and snatched him back. "That all. He done. He tired now," Sophie bolted out of the room.

Peter looked at Claire. He started to speak but didn't. It was silent, awkwardly comfortable.

"She likes you. Very few people get to hold Flop," Claire replied softly.

"She's really cute, Claire," Peter was too close to her. She backed away.

"I have soup on…you can eat with us if you want to," Claire said before she disappeared in the kitchen.

Claire laid her head against the cool blue wall. Why did she just invite him to stay? She surely intended to torture herself. He was her weakness. She didn't know how much she could be around him before she lost her composure.

The ringing phone brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey, baby," Austin said, "How's your day?"

"It's good. We're about to eat lunch. Peter stopped by."

"That's great. I'm glad you're listening to what I said. Maybe you and Peter can get back the relationship you had before."

Claire smiled at his enthusiasm but she felt like a traitor. He wouldn't be as excited if he knew exactly what their relationship had been. "Maybe," Claire said. They spoke for a few more minutes and he declared that he would be home late tonight. It was a short call but it made her remember the life she'd created with him. Austin loved her and she had to gain some control over her feelings for Peter.

_Claire sat on the steps of the library at NYU cramming for her Chemistry exam. She was redoing equations twice to make sure she had them all under control. She muttered a curse word when she messed up the last one again. _

"_Are you staring at me for a reason?" Claire asked a blonde man. The man smiled. _

"_I was just noticing that you were having some problems with that equation," he held out his hand, "I'm Austin McAdams. I'm in your Advanced Chem class."_

_Claire blushed, "I'm Claire Bennet."_

_He smiled, "It's nice to meet you. Want some help?" Claire nodded. _

_(sc)_

_Austin laughed and stared at Claire from across the table. "How does a girl like you not have a man in her life?"_

_Claire stopped laughing and blushed. She did have a man but she couldn't say that to anyone. That man was her uncle. Claire just shrugged. _

"_Listen, what are you doing on Friday?"_

_Claire put up her hand, "Austin, I think you're really great but I'm not looking for anything right now."_

_Austin laughed and looked at her, "That's fine. I'm just going to be your amazingly, hot friend."_

_Claire laughed, "I can handle that."_

"_Good. Now about Friday—wait, wait—I have these tickets to an art exhibit. I bought them but now I have to work. Would you like them?"Claire's eyes widened and she laughed. Austin smiled, "You thought I was going to ask you out? Don't worry. I'm not; not yet."_

_(sc)_

_Austin stood close to Claire, shielding her from the rain. He looked at her and she smiled, "I really want to kiss you Claire Bennet." _

_Claire shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_Why? Will you kill me with your kiss?" he joked. She shook her head. "I think it's a great idea." Before she could deny him again, he kissed her. _

_He smiled as he pulled away from her. She just looked at him, "I have to go."Claire disappeared into the rain._

_(sc)_

_Claire looked at Peter, "I don't know how to do this," she said, "Austin's great guy Peter but I'm in love with you. I feel like I'm leading him on."_

_Peter was quiet, "Claire, we can stop. I told you from the beginning that anytime you wanted to stop we could. I love you but I'm not going to ruin your life."_

_Claire shook her head, "I don't want to stop. I want to make love to you as much as I can. I want to be with you. You, Peter."_

_He kissed her. "I don't know what to tell you about Austin."_

"_He's coming to family dinner on Friday. He wouldn't leave me alone about it," Claire said softly. "Are you going to be able to handle that?"_

"_Ma will love him," Peter said, almost with a laugh, "I'm sorry I make your life so complicated."_

"_You don't. You make it make sense," Claire smiled._

_(sc)_

"_Claire Bennet," Austin said, falling on to one knee, "You bring something I can't explain to my life. You make me crazy but I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you . Will you marry me?"_

_Claire was speechless. She looked at him and immediately starting crying. He pulled her into his arms, "What's wrong?"_

"_I need time…"_

_Austin pulled away from her, "Do you love me Claire?"_

_Claire wanted to lie. But despite her best efforts to not even be his friend, she did love him. It was a comfortable love, a safe love. He made her smile but there wasn't the passion that she had with Peter. He in no way completed her like Peter. "Yes, but I don't know if I can. I just—I just need some time."_

_Austin nodded and kissed her forehead. _

_Three weeks later, she told him yes and stopped talking to Peter._

"How long will she sleep?" Peter asked. Claire snapped up when she realized that he was speaking.

"Hour and half. That's usually all," Claire said.

"What time does Austin come home?"

Claire shifted, "He'll be late tonight so I don't know."

Claire sighed in the awkwardly comfortable silence. Her heart was racing. She had so much she wanted to ask, wanted to say, needed to know. She practiced all through lunch but now she couldn't say any of them.

"That dog…the one that Sophie carries," Peter said. "You kept that."

Claire looked at him, "Yes, I couldn't throw it out."

Peter nodded, "I'm glad you didn't."

"It was the last thing you ever got me. I had to keep it around."

"So you didn't cut _every_ memory of me out of your life, that's good," Peter looked at her.

"Not the good ones," Claire looked away from him.

They were quiet. "Claire…"

"I can't, Peter," she said. "So much has happened."

Peter nodded slowly and took a gulp of his water. "Will you give me a chance to at least be your friend again?"

Claire shot him a look, "I don't know if I can."

"You can. I know you."

"You _knew _me. There's a difference," Claire said. She shuddered after she said it. "I'm sorry that I—"

"Don't be sorry. You're right. I just can't believe that you changed that much."

Claire looked at him. All the worry was suddenly gone. She saw the face of the man that she loved then and now, despite the pain he caused. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to but she couldn't. She was still angry.

"Why Peter?" Claire said abruptly in the silence. He looked at her, unsure of a response. "Why haven't I heard from you? I've sat here pining away after you, wishing I could go back and stand my ground. If I could do it all over, Peter… Why did you let me marry him if you loved me? Why don't you love me anymore?"

Peter just stared at her, "I do."

"You do what?"

"Love you," he said.

He paused, struggling with the words. "That's why I left—because I loved you. I knew you loved Austin. I could see it in your eyes at the graduation party. I thought it would be easier if I wasn't a factor. I didn't talk to you because I didn't know what to say. I still don't."

Claire sat, tears already falling from her eyes. Peter continued.

"If I could do it over, I wouldn't have been so stupid. I let you marry Austin because it was the right thing but it killed me. I couldn't even look at you at the wedding. I feared I would take your offer and fly away with you. I spent the whole ceremony staring at that picture on the wall and reading people's thoughts."

Claire was silent. She moved from the table and faced the sink at the counter. Peter moved toward her. She felt him standing behind her and turned to face him. Without another thought his hands were wrapped up in her hair and they were kissing. It was a kiss full of passion that Claire hadn't been able to release in years. Passion meant only for Peter. She pulled away from him and turned around.

"You should leave, Peter."

He nodded as he walked to the kitchen door.

"Peter," Claire called to him before he left, "don't forget to come back tomorrow. You promised Sophie."

Peter nodded and closed the door. Claire fell into the couch, Peter's kiss still lingering on her lips.


	4. Three

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Heroes. Song lyrics are "Delicate" by Damien Rice—don't own those either. _

**A/N: **_Here's another chapter. Please, please give me your comments. I really want to know what you think about this story. Also, this chapter is rated R. It's not until later so skip it if you don't want to read it. ____ Feedback is love and motivation. Dani_

_Thanks to Adrie for Betaing…_

* * *

_  
We might make love in some sacred place  
The look on your face is delicate…_

Three

"_Where's Peter?" Claire asked Nathan. Nathan and Heidi looked at each other. "What?"_

"_He's gone Claire," Nathan said softly. _

"_Gone? Gone where? On vacation?" she asked. She looked around the large room, her eyes finding a spot in the corner. They kissed there once…_

"_Claire," Nathan said, "He left." _

_Claire sat down across from him so she wouldn't fall over. "What? Where?"_

_Nathan shook his head. "He said it was something for Mohinder but he didn't say where."_

"_So he'll be back?" _

_Nathan took his daughter's hand. "No, it's a-a permanent move, Claire. Peter's not coming back." _

_Claire wanted to cry but she could barely breathe. She was only gone a week—a week on her honeymoon—the one he made her go on and he was gone? "Did he leave me a note or anything?" Claire asked. _

_Nathan shook his head and Claire smiled softly. Later, she would sob in her new husband's arms, pouring tears that he didn't understand. _

Claire hated herself. She lay in bed with her husband and dreamed of Peter. A month. A month he'd been home and most days were spent at her apartment—which also made her hate herself. She was ruining all their lives because she was selfish but she couldn't stop thinking about him or make him stop coming.

Claire snuggled up to Austin. Maybe if she got closer to him she could move farther and farther away from her feelings about Peter. She knew it was crazy, but what she was feeling was crazier. She was married; she had a daughter. She was happy. At least she was until Peter walked back in the door.

She didn't want to think about him but he was like a drug. She didn't know how to _not _think about him. That kiss was agony. It left her wanting more—more that she couldn't have.

_Claire walked down the hallway. This was a crazy mission but she went because Mohinder had this power over her that she couldn't explain. She sighed. It had to be the accent. Claire stood in the hallway, schmoozing with the people that stood beside her. She heard a laugh, a laugh she knew. _

_Her eyes followed the sound and landed on a tall man with dark hair. She moved toward the man. "Peter?" her voice cracked. It was barely audible. "Peter." She said it louder this time and he turned toward her. _

"_Claire," he whispered. His company departed slowly, leaving the two standing in the middle of the floor. _

_She stared at him. He looked the same. He was gorgeous—as always. Claire suddenly wished she'd worn a different outfit. Neither of them spoke. She had no idea what to say. She hadn't seen him in a year. She touched his arm and sparks travelled up her back. Peter must have felt it too. Without speaking he took her hand and pulled her to the other hallway, the empty one. _

_Peter looked into her eyes. She was trembling. He touched her face and kissed her lips softly, as if he wasn't sure. That small kissed turned into one of passion and their hands explored each other's body. Peter pulled away, both gasping air. _

"_God, I've missed you," Peter said, his hand caressing her face. _

_Claire held back her sob. "You have no idea." She kissed him again and thought of nothing else. _

Austin kissed Claire's neck in the kitchen. "It smells delicious."

"Good. It's for us, for breakfast," she said. He groaned. She turned to look at him. "You can't stay."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, honey. The verdict comes back at nine and our team needs to meet before and talk things over. Hopefully, we'll get a not-guilty and I'll be home before lunch."

She smiled. "Let's hope then. I'll make us a nice lunch—just in case."

He kissed her. "What did I do to deserve you?" Claire flinched and turned away. She was the one who didn't deserve him. "Do you have big plans for today?" he asked.

Claire shook her head, "I think Peter's coming over."

"Oh," Austin said, "I guess you two made up then."

"Something like that," Claire said. The guilt weighed on her as she smiled at her husband. Husband.

Austin laughed. "I'm glad it's getting better. I like Peter." Claire faked a smile at his comment, a notion she was good at. "I love you. I'll see you for lunch—hopefully."

Claire sighed and turned off the stove. Breakfast for one and a half.

_Peter stared at Claire. She smiled awkwardly and took a sip of her champagne. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked. _

"_You look different—older, mature."_

"_That's just what a girl loves to hear," Claire smiled. _

"_No I mean…I just didn't expect you to get older," he said. _

"_Mohinder said my aging—if you will—ceases in two or three years. That's his guess anyway," she said. "You look exactly like I remember you."_

_Peter shifted and smiled. "Well, we knew that would happen. I haven't looked older in eight years."_

_Claire laughed. _

"_That's music to my ears," Peter said. Claire looked at him softly, "I've missed your laugh."_

"Pete," Nathan said his name from his office. Peter left his spot beside his mother and went to his brother. "You have plans today?"

"I was going to go see Claire and Sophie after Ma's appointment." Peter smiled. He didn't want to but it was the reaction that she brought out in him. His Claire. He had her back—in some form.

Nathan looked at him. "You and Claire have made up then?"

Peter shrugged, "We're getting there."

"What happens when you leave again?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Peter said, "I might not leave again."

Nathan raised his eyebrow, "You would stay?"

Peter shifted his stance, "Maybe...I don't know Nathan. I don't want things to be awkward with Claire."

Nathan nodded and shifted his papers silently. "When do we leave for her appointment?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Peter looked at his watch, "Three minutes."

Nathan nodded, "She won't take the chemo, Pete. I can't convince her."

"It's her decision."

"She's our mother. I don't want her to die yet. She doesn't want people to know she's sick—that's the whole reason," Nathan said.

"She's going to die eventually, Nate. And again, it's her decision," Peter said.

Nathan looked at him and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You won't even try?"

Peter sighed, "I'll try Nathan but I'm not pushing her. It's—"

"Her decision, yeah, yeah," Nathan waved off the sentence, "Just try, Pete." Peter nodded. He would do anything for his brother; he always did.

Nathan and Peter helped Angela to the car, though she complained the whole time that she didn't need help. Even at the hospital, she rambled about not needing them. When the doctor mentioned chemo she dismissed him. Nathan looked at Peter pleadingly and Peter touched his mother's arm. She pulled it away and yelled that she was not going through that; she'd rather just live life and die. Peter looked back at Nathan.

"There's no changing her mind, Nathan," Peter whispered when they got out of the car

"I know. I just don't want it to be like this."

Peter hugged his brother before they went inside. "No one does."

_Peter kissed her again. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. It was Claire. He hadn't seen her for a year. He thought he was over her but now that she was here, he just wanted to hold her and kiss her. _

_Claire smiled and pulled away from him. She stared at him; he didn't avert her gaze. _

"_You have no idea how much I've missed you Peter Petrelli," she said. _

_Peter grinned his lop-sided smile, "And you have cannot fathom how miserable I've been without you."_

_She laughed as if he was kidding. "How's that?"_

_Peter touched her face, "It's been an all-consuming, life-altering pain that nothing else can fill."_

_Claire watched him. His face changed, like seeing her made something in his life better, like it was something real that he missed, like he just found his soul. He moved a piece of her hair out of her face and moved his hand down her cheek. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. _

"_Make love to me, Peter," she said. _

"Peter!" she smiled and opened the door, "Make yourself comfortable," Claire disappeared back into the kitchen.

Sophie sat on the floor, surrounded by stuffed animals. Peter snickered when he saw Flop on her lap. Sophie smiled and moved to hug him. Peter held out his arms and she jumped inside. He kissed her forehead and she sat back down as Claire came in the room.

"She has the prettiest eyes," Peter said. Claire shrugged with a smile. "So, what are you doing in there?" Peter asked.

Claire smiled, "Making lunch."

"It smells great," he said, "Special occasion?"

"We're celebrating," Claire sat beside him. He laughed at her expression.

"Celebrating what?"

"He won!" Sophie said.

Peter looked from her to Claire, "The case he's been working on?"

Claire nodded. "Well, we don't know that he's won yet but we're hoping." Peter raised an eyebrow. "We celebrate when he wins big ones. He's been busy; he hasn't really been around much. So if he wins, I'll be ready."

Peter nodded and ignored the urge to ask what happens if he loses.

Claire pulled her legs toward her chest. "What have you been doing today?"

"We took Ma to the doctor," Peter spoke softly.

Claire was quiet for a second and played with the thread on her jeans. "What did they say?"

"She won't do the chemo."

"She's so stubborn. That's where everyone gets it from," Claire attempted to lighten the mood. When it failed, she reached out for his hand, "I'm sorry Peter. I know how much you love her."

Peter smiled weakly, "She'll be alright. She's a fighter."

Sophie laughed at something and Peter and Claire both looked at her. The phone broke their gaze and their silence.

"Hey, honey!" her voice danced with excitement. Her enthusiasm faded slowly and her side of the conversation reduced to "uh-huh", "okay" and "its fine." Claire moved from Peter so he wouldn't have to hear any more.

"Really, I understand Austin. I'll just see you when you get home."

"I love you, Claire."

She didn't reply. Just hung up the phone. She looked at Peter.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," she smiled her fake smile. She threw the phone on the chair and stalked off to the kitchen.

"_Make love to me Peter," she said. _

_He looked at her. "Claire…"_

"_Please. It's been so long. I just need to be in your arms," she said. _

_Without hesitation, Peter kissed her and pulled her off the ground toward the bed. _

Claire wiped her eyes when she Peter walked up behind her. She heard him there but she didn't turn around.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," she snapped. She moved to the oven and pulled out the food she'd been cooking.

"It's ok, Claire," he touched her shoulder. She shook her head and threw a dish in the sink. "Claire."

"He's never here Peter!" Claire yelled. Her voice took him off-guard. "Never. I see him when we go to bed and for a few minutes when we wake up. But he's not here, not even on the weekends."

"Claire…" he grabbed her hand.

"Don't," she demanded and jerked it away. "I thought I could handle it. I have this long. It's never been a problem then you came back and my life is a mess."

Peter took a step back. "I'm sorry, Claire."

Her face lightened and she shook her head. "Don't be sorry; it's always been a mess." She moved toward him and he wrapped her in his arms. "I never minded the long hours—it didn't matter. Now you're here, in our house. I keep thinking that it's all wrong."

Peter was quiet. "I do too."

_Peter kissed her neck. Claire smiled and pulled Peter's shirt over his head. It fell to the floor with ease. Peter did the same and Claire's dress landed on the pile. He kissed her again. Her mouth, her neck, her chest. He held her breasts in his hand, fingering her nipples and kissing them. He moved over her body, memorizing its curves, its peaks and dips, kissing every inch as he explored her. He kissed her stomach, kissing a trail to her bellybutton. _

_Peter slid into her gently. She gasped slightly at his entrance. He ran his hand through her curls and kissed her. She moaned as he moved inside of her. He moved slowly at first and he felt her loosen. Then he picked up his pace, making her moans increase. _

"_Oh..." She arched her back and moaned his name. Her hands found his back and she dug her fingernails in as he moved inside of her. He looked at her, unsure if she was going to cry or scream. "Oh…" she said loudly, her orgasm peaking_

_He kissed her neck as he moved faster. He moved in and out of her and he could feel her loosen_. _She said his name again and again as she peaked. Peter felt her wetness with a _

_final scream and with another thrust, he released himself as well. Both of them gasping, she curled up beside him, their legs intertwined._

Peter sat beside Claire and rubbed her back. "Sophie's down for her nap," he whispered. Claire nodded slowly.

"How long are you here, Peter?" she asked. He met her gaze, unable to speak.

"I don't know."

Claire nodded. They sat together in the silence. Her hands fit in his like a glove.

"I'm here until you tell me to leave," he finally commented.

"Do you ever think about those two nights in Chicago?" Claire said softly.

Peter's mind flashed the memory of Claire's body under his, her touch, her sounds. He didn't know she was going to be there when he saw her. He thought it was a dream until he kissed her. Her lips felt so right with his that he couldn't control what she made him feel. One dinner later they were in bed together—where they stayed for the rest of the conference.

"I do think about it. I remember it like it was yesterday."

Claire looked at him. "Did you mean what you said that last morning?"

"Yes," he said through the silence that fell around them again.

_Peter watched Claire put her necklace on. He'd watched her do everything that morning. He moved beside her. _

"_I don't want you to get on that airplane," he kissed her neck. _

_Claire looked at him, "You don't mean it."_

_He touched her cheek, "I do."Claire turned away from him. _

"_I have a life there."_

_Peter sighed, "I know."_

"_You could come home," Claire said as his hands moved through her hair. Peter shook his head. Claire smiled sadly. "I would leave it all if you asked me. I never wanted it anyway. I wanted this, us."_

_Peter kissed her. Claire searched his eyes, "You're not going to ask me are you?"_

"_I love you, Claire. I always have, I always will."_

_Claire sat on the corner of the bed, "I can't leave you again. It's too hard."_

"_You have to."_

"_But I don't want to," Claire cried against his chest. Peter looked at her calmly and stroked her hair. They didn't speak again until they were at the airport. _

_Peter kissed her and she cried before getting into the security line. She hung onto him tightly, as if separation would tear her in half, "Will I see you again?"_

_Peter looked at her, "I don't know."_

_Claire nodded, expecting that answer, "Take care of yourself, Peter. I love you."_

_Peter kissed her again as she cried. He whispered in her ear, "I'll wait for you. My heart is only, has only been yours. I'll love you and you'll always be with me—until I die."_

_Claire sobbed and wrapped her arms around Peter. _

"_Don't cry. It's delicate, Claire, like you. I don't ever want to hurt you. I love you. We'll be together someday."_

"_Promise me," she sobbed. _

_He cupped her face and moved it toward his. "For as long as I love you, I promise you..."_

Peter stared at her, "I really did mean it. I still do."

Claire looked at him, "Why?"

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Why what?"

"Why did you let me marry him? Why didn't you stop it? Why did you let me get on that plane?"

Peter inhaled deeply, still looking at Claire. "I didn't want you to lose everything by being with me. I've loved you since I met you but I wanted you to have a chance for normal and then Austin came along."

Peter sat silently. The air was thick with words that he was trying to decipher. Claire watched him expectantly.

"When he asked you to marry him I knew I could never give you that, Claire. We would always be hiding. I didn't want that for you," Peter paused, "I left while you were on your honeymoon because I couldn't watch you with him. I thought I could handle it but I couldn't. I would've killed him when he kissed you. I laid awake each night knowing you were with him instead of me. It was worse than death. You were my life and I was so selfish. I know that. I just couldn't, Claire…"

Selfish. What a word. Claire knew all about selfishness. She had the love of a great man and wanted the other one. She was willing to ruin Austin's life, Peter's, Sophie's, Nathan's and her own. _She_ was selfish. She was selfish now, sitting beside the man that she loved.

Claire kissed Peter. She knew that she shouldn't in her husband's apartment but she did. She was selfish and that selfishness was rearing its ugly head again. She had no doubt it would again consume her.

_Austin was sitting on the couch when she came home. She knew something was wrong because he was never home before her. She called his name. He looked at her. _

"_Is something wrong?" Claire asked as he sat beside him._

"_I got a phone call," Austin said, "From Dr. Suresh."_

"_Did he say something?"_

_Austin took her hand. "Are you sick?" Claire laughed and muttered no. "He wouldn't talk to me. He just said it was really important and that you needed to call him. I've been sitting here worried that you were sick…"_

_Claire looked in his eyes. "I do have something to tell you. He already called my cell and it was pretty unexpected." _

_Austin nodded, urging her on, "I'm pregnant."_

_It was months later when Claire realized the one thing she over-looked. Mohinder said a date. June 20__th__._

_Claire shook her head at him. "That's not possible. That means I got pregnant in September."_

"_That's what it means," Mohinder looked over a paper in his hands. _

_Claire shook her head again in protest, "Austin had a big case that month and you sent me to…"_

_Mohinder locked eyes with her; her distress was overwhelming, "What's wrong, Claire?"_

_She looked at him, "There's something you should know."_

Claire cried as Peter kissed her cheek, her forehead, anything to make her stop. But her tears flowed on, and she struggled to breathe. Peter held her in his arms as she cried. He wiped her eyes from the tears.

"What's wrong, Claire?" he whispered over and over again. "I'm here; I'm here."

The more he spoke to her the harder she sobbed. She muttered something but he couldn't understand what she was saying. He stayed there. His shirt getting wetter and wetter as the woman he loved cried over something he couldn't know. Even when he tried to read her mind he couldn't decipher what she was thinking. So he held her and whispered in her ear.

_Review, Review, Review!_


	5. Four

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Heroes. Song lyrics are "Delicate" by Damien Rice—don't own those either. _

**A/N: **_Here's another chapter. Sorry, I stink. This took way too long and I'll admit that. But anyway, enjoy this and leave tons of reviews. There's not much left. Let me know what you think!_

_Thanks to Adrie for Betaing…_

* * *

_So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known…_

Four

Nathan sighed. He sat in his office and poured through files. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind off of what was happening in his family. It was more than his mother; it was his daughter, too. Something was going on with Claire. He could feel it. Whatever it was, she was happier. He saw it in her eyes when she came to visit.

It wasn't that he didn't love her being happy, he did. It had been so long since he saw a real smile on her face—months before Peter even left. He feared that her happiness was linked to Peter's return. Peter's apathy on the length of time he would stay worried him for Claire. He didn't want to see her smile fade into what it was when Peter decided he was leaving. The fact that he spent so much time at her house made his worry all that stronger.

Nathan had no doubt that Peter and Claire had always been close. He connected with her in a way that Nathan or Heidi or anyone else had never been able to. When he left, something inside of Claire died. Nathan never understood that. His departure seemed like more of a loss than an uncle and niece, almost more like best friends—but he wasn't sure if that described it either. Whatever she lost was back and he liked that because he'd missed the old her.

Nathan moved from the desk and poured himself a brandy. He drank it fast and poured another. He looked up when he heard a shuffling sound. It was Hannah, standing in the doorway. He smiled at her, "Hey honey."

She ran into his large arms. "Daddy, do you know where Ellie is? Mommy said she hasn't seen her."

"Ellie…" Nathan thought of the small doll his daughter possessed, "Where did you put her last?"

Hannah sighed a large sigh for a small girl. "I had her with me when I went to Monty's room yesterday."

"Did you look in Monty's room?" Nathan asked her and she nodded.

"Did you ask Monty if he saw Ellie?" Hannah shook her head.

Nathan smiled sweetly at his little girl. "You should go ask your brother. Come back and tell me what he says."

Hannah kissed his cheek and walked across the floor. "Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we go see Sophie?"

Nathan looked at her. "Of course. We'll find Ellie and see if we can take her for ice cream." Hannah smiled and skipped off singing Monty's name.

"_One more push, Claire. One more and you'll have a beautiful baby," the doctor said. _

_Claire looked at Austin, who encouraged her and Heidi, who squeezed her hand and smiled softly. She panted and cried out before she pushed again. It was quiet at first then screeching filled the small room. Austin kissed Claire's forehead but her eyes were on her daughter as she was moved to the other side of the room. _

_When she could no longer see her baby, she sought out Mohinder among the crowd gathered around the baby. He met her gaze and continued what he was doing. It wasn't until he nodded that Claire released the breath she was holding and sobbed happily. _

…

_Mohinder sighed, "There is nothing wrong with her—genetically or otherwise." He smiled at the baby who slept in his arms. _

"_Mohinder, explain it to me—the eye thing. I haven't been in biology since high school. Simon pointed it out to me," Claire said. _

_Mohinder looked at her, "Well, genetically…two people with blue eyes can't have a child with brown eyes. I'll say that it's like two bananas can't make an apple."Claire nodded as he continued. _

"_If one parent had blue eyes and one brown, in majority of cases, brown eyes are dominant. But sometimes the blue eyes are dominant, like with Meredith and Nathan. You got her blue eyes. However, Heidi has blue of eyes and none of their children do. His are dominant there." _

_Claire sighed, "So it's 50/50?"_

_Mohinder nodded and took Claire's hand in his free one. "She's perfect. You have nothing to worry about."_

"_What about an ability?"_

"_I can't know that yet, Claire," he laid Sophie back in her crib. _

"_Thank you, Mohinder. For everything. You've been so helpful," she said. He nodded and hugged her. _

Claire sat up in Peter's arms. He smiled, looked at her and kissed her softly. "What was all that about?"

"I'm really selfish, Peter."

He stroked her hair, "That's not true."

She nodded and scoffed, "You have no idea how true it is. I want to tell you…"

"And I want you to tell me. I know something's bothering you."

"I don't want to ruin what you think of me or hate me."

He kissed her. "Nothing you could say to me would ever do that."

"Don't say that just yet," Claire sighed again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sat away from Peter. She played this over and over in her head. It never happened like this. She thought she could say it but she wasn't sure. There was no easy way.

"Peter, I'm ruining everyone's lives. It's not fair," She shook her head when he started to protest. "I have lied to everyone and to myself." She paused and took his hand. "I love you, Peter. I really do; I always have."

"I know that. I love you," he said.

"That weekend in Chicago, I was sure I'd never make it out in one piece. For weeks I just kept thinking of you, hoping you'd come back. I even almost left—one day when Austin was at work. I packed up everything I could fit into two bags. I called Molly, had her track you. But I couldn't do it. I sat right there on those stairs and cried for three hours. Then I stayed," Claire said.

Peter looked away toward the stairs.

"Then, I found out I was pregnant. I was happy. I finally felt like something made some sort of sense. I met with Mohinder, to talk about what might happen, how my ability might react. We talked about dates and I almost died right there," she whispered.

Peter looked at her. He was trying to put all the pieces together. Before he could speak, she continued.

"You weren't around. You never came back, never called. I felt like you didn't care, you didn't need to know. You didn't want me. I had a life here so I just figured you did too…" She whispered, tears falling again. "I'm so sorry, Peter. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Peter grabbed her face into his hands. He explored her eyes. "Claire, what are you saying?" She held back another sob.

"She's yours, Peter!" Claire said loudly through her tears. "She's your daughter."

"_I'm glad you had me over," Matt said as he sat down across from Claire. _

"_You made it sound important," Claire stated plainly and he nodded. "Just get to it, then."_

_Matt leaned closer to Claire, "How long are you going to keep it a secret?"_

"_What?"_

"_Sophie," he said calmly. He looked at her over his coffee cup, "Claire, I know Peter's her father. I've known since the day Mohinder told you about the pregnancy. Hell, we both know that I've known you were in love with him since you were sixteen; I knew all about your relationship. I knew about Chicago and I lied for you so much that month when Nathan would come to me and ask me questions."_

_Matt chuckled at her expression. _

"_Don't you know secrets can't exist when you're friends with a telepath? I had to cover for you Claire. I knew how much it would hurt you. Then, I kept picking up stray thought about her looking like Peter, smiling like him, acting like him. When were you going to tell me about this?" Matt asked softly. _

"_Matt…" Claire started, "I don't even tell myself."_

"_I know. But you need to start remembering. One day everything is going to hit the fan and you'll be wondering where it all went wrong."_

"_It's not something I go around proclaiming that I'm in love with my uncle, that we have a secret baby."_

_Matt chuckled. "You say it like—"_

"_Like it's a bad thing? Well, in this society most people frown on it. You did at first, if you'll remember."_

"_Well, in my defense," Matt started, "you two were having thoughts about each other all the time. It was gross and annoying. By the end you were just Peter and Claire and the rest didn't matter anymore."_

_Claire was quiet. "So…"_

"_So…"Matt said. "What are you going to do?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Are you going to tell Peter? Are you going to lie for the next 17 years?"Matt's question made her pause. _

"_No, I'm not telling Peter. He doesn't care. He's not even around, doesn't even call..."_

"_Maybe that's for you."_

_Claire ignored the comment. "Lie…if that's what I have to do. No one else can know about this, Matt. Not yet."_

"_Who knows?" Claire ran through a list of names in her head…Mohinder, Niki, you…and it stays that way," she said. _

_He shifted at her gaze. "I never told before did I?" She shook her head. "She looks like him already, you know and she's so young still. Just like him..."_

"_I know," she said softly. _

"_You can't lie forever. One day it's going to come out."_

"_Hopefully that's one day far from now."_

_The first time it happened Claire's smile disappeared. Sophie repeated it again. "Dada!"Austin smiled, cheered and kissed his wife and daughter. Claire plastered on her fake smile. Each time Austin had her repeat the word, Claire flinched, the wound pounding deeper than anything had ever hurt her. _

"_She knows me, Claire!" Austin smiled, "She knows who her dad is." _

_Claire smiled the best she could as her husband bounced out of the room. _

Peter hadn't spoken in ten minutes. The silence that filled the room was worse than anything he could've said to her. She sat unmoving and wished he would say something, anything. He could even yell at her and it would be better.

It was two minutes later when he finally spoke. "Why, Claire?" Claire flinched at his gaze. She was wrong. That hurt worse than the poisonous silence. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Claire didn't reply. There was nothing she could say to make him feel better. There were only her reasons and she didn't even know if they were reasonable.

"I didn't want you to leave her the way you left me."

Claire heard Peter sigh but she didn't look at him.

"Two years…" he said. "I've missed two years." He spoke softly, not with anger but with regret.

"I'm sorry, Peter. If I could do it over, if I could change it all I would. I know I messed up here…what else could I have done?" Claire paused. _She could have been honest._ "I hate myself for it too, Peter. I really do. I wouldn't blame you if you did, too."

He looked at Claire and his face softened. He moved to sit beside her and grabbed her hand.

"That's what you want? For me to hate you?" he asked.

"It's what I deserve."

Peter smiled weakly. "I could never hate you Claire."

"This is a huge mess," she said. "Aren't you mad?" she looked at him softly.

Peter sighed. "I don't know."

"What happens now?" Claire asked.

Peter looked at her. "I don't know that either."

Claire nodded and was silent for a moment. "What do you want, Peter?"

Peter sighed. Claire looked away.

Then, Sophie's little voice on the baby monitor, talking to herself as she played in her bed. Peter heard it, too, because he looked at Claire when he heard her voice, as if he was hearing it for the first time. They just stared at each other as Sophie cried out for mommy.

"Do you want to…go get her?"

Peter looked at Claire. "Can I?" Claire nodded slowly. Peter started up the steps and the doorbell rang. Claire gained her composure, looked at herself in the mirror and answered the door.

"Hi, Claire!" Hannah smiled as she hugged her sister. Claire laughed and greeted her with her best fake smile.

"Is this a bad time?" Nathan asked, looking at her blood shot, swollen eyes. Claire shook her head but didn't reply. "Hannah wanted to see Sophie. We should've called."

"No, it's fine," Claire said quickly.

Nathan stopped in front of her. "What's wrong?" Claire searched his deep eyes. "Is Peter here?"

"Yeah…we were just talking," Claire said. Nathan hugged her and she exhaled.

"Uncle Peter!" Hannah yelled. "Sophie!"

Nathan's eyes moved to Peter as he came down the stairs with Sophie. Peter froze. He didn't even hear the bell ring. Peter smiled and greeted his niece.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I want to take Sophie for ice cream!" Hannah smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't get to ask that yet," Nathan said. Claire looked at Peter. "We can do it later."

"Peter and I were going to take her out…" Claire lied. She looked at Peter to see if he caught her cue. _It's your decision._

"It's okay, Claire. We can do it later," Peter met her gaze.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked again.

"Yeah, I don't mind."

Claire smiled at her father and sister. "Great. Let me get her a bag ready."

Nathan and Peter stood awkwardly in the room. Peter held onto Sophie as if she was his salvation. Hannah sat beside him and played with Sophie's foot.

"Is Claire ok?" Nathan asked.

"We were just talking while Sophie took a nap." Peter said it and Nathan nodded, though he wasn't completely satisfied of the answer.

Claire came back in the room and handed Peter her coat, which he put on her. Claire handed the bag to Nathan. "That should be everything. Her car seat is by the door."

"We shouldn't be too long," Nathan said.

Claire laughed. "That's what you always say. Why don't you just keep her until dinner? I'll come over."

"Sounds great," Nathan said. Peter kissed Sophie's cheek and she smiled. He passed her off to Claire, who did the same.

"Bye, bye!" Sophie said. She waved at them as they walked out the front door.

Peter looked at Claire. The silence filled the room again. It was like a disease with no cure. Claire's mind was racing and she wasn't sure which thought she wanted to listen to. Peter turned to her suddenly and pulled her toward him.

"I know what I want, Claire. I want what I've always wanted. You. You and our daughter," he said, barely finishing the last word. He kissed her. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair. His hands moved along her curves. Claire smiled as he kissed her neck. He pulled her shirt off and kissed her chest. Claire froze as Peter kissed her body.

"Peter…" Claire whispered. "Peter…wait…" He looked at her. She stood awkwardly in the room, "We can't do this here."

Peter nodded and kissed her softly.

"I want to Peter but…this is his house. It doesn't feel right."

Peter touched her lips with his finger. "We'll wait."

"I don't want to it's just—"

"I know. I love you, Claire."

Claire snuggled against Peter on the couch. He moved his hand on her back. They just lay there while Claire thought about what was going to happen next.

-- -- --

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Peter asked. Claire nodded and moved the last suitcase toward the door. "You can wait."

"I can't. I've lied enough. Do you really want to miss more time with us?" Claire asked.

"Don't do this for me, Claire."

"Are you staying?" She met his eyes.

"Yes," he said.

"Then that's all I need to know," she said and kissed him.

"Call me if you need me," he said. She nodded. "I'll see you at Nathan's."

Claire sighed and Peter kissed her again. Claire watched him pick up her suitcases and teleport out of the room. Claire stood silently. Her house had never felt so empty. No Sophie, no Peter, no more happiness. It was just her and the scent of her betrayal that lingered there.

_And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you?  
Why do you sing with me at all?_

Claire looked up as the door opened. Austin called out her name. He walked into the living room to find Claire sitting in a chair, facing him. His eyes scanned the room. He knew she'd been crying; he could see it. His eyes darted to a suitcase and a bag sitting near the door. She looked up at him. He met her gaze.

"Where's Sophie?"

"She-she's fine. She's with my dad," Claire said.

"What's this?" he pointed to the bags. Claire looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Austin. I'm leaving."

He looked at her like he didn't recognize her. "Why?"

"It's not working."

"But I love you."

Claire chuckled softly, "You don't know me."

"We've been married for three years, Claire. I think I know you."

"You don't—not really. You love what I've shown you. I'm not her, Austin. I'm not."

He moved to stand directly in front of her. "I _love_ you."

She looked at him, "You just think you do. You say it all the time but I never see you! You're never here."

"Work? That's why you're leaving? I'll cut back the hours. You and Sophie are more to me than that job."

Claire shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I'm leaving."

"Why? I need a reason. And don't tell me I don't love you."

"I don't love you—not like that," Claire said quietly, "You deserve someone who can love you the way that you love me. I can't do it."

Austin was quiet. He stared off into empty spaces where some pictures used to sit. "Claire… you're my life. You can't leave."

She kneeled beside him, "I have to. It's not fair to you or to me or to Sophie."

"Claire…" Austin whispered. She couldn't look at him even though he held her face in his hands. "Please." Claire felt a tear roll down her cheek. "How can you say you don't love me?"

"I'm sorry. The truth is that my heart has belonged to someone else since I was sixteen. I've never quite gotten it back. It wasn't fair to try to give it to you," she said. Tears were still falling from her eyes.

"You love someone else?" he asked as he fought back tears. Claire nodded and whispered an apology.

Austin got up and moved around the room. Claire sat quietly in the floor and stared up at him. He hit his fist against the wall. Claire jumped at the blood and moved to him. He jerked his hand away. "Are you leaving me for him?"

"I'm leaving for me," she said softly. She couldn't hurt him by telling him yes.

The eerie silence filled the room. Claire watched as Austin struggled with himself. He turned to her. "All of this has been a lie?" She didn't reply. "Go then. Go to him. I won't stop you. I'll get Sophie after dinner."

She moved from the floor in protest, "You what?"

"If you're leaving, I'm keeping Sophie. I'll pick her up from Nathan's after dinner."

Claire shook her head, "You can't do that."

"I can and I will. You're running our family but you can't have her. She's my daughter."

Claire started crying again and shaking her head. Austin watched her. She stopped shaking her head and looked at him. Her eyes were full of a sorrow and regret that he noticed it right away. "Oh God," he said.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. I never meant to hurt you."

"You never meant to hurt me? What kind of shit is that? What did you think it would do, Claire?" he yelled and turned his face away from her.

"I don't know what to say. I wish I could make it better, change it all. I wish I loved you like that," she said.

"You wish," he scoffed. "I wish a lot of things Claire."

They were both quiet for what felt like an eternity. She didn't know when to move or even breathe.

"Who is it?" Austin asked.

"What?"

"Who is it? Who's the guy?"

Claire shook her head, "I can't tell you that. You don't really want to know…"

"Yes, I do. I'll go kill the bastard!"

"Knowing who will only make it worse. I won't do that to you," she said.

"Why not? You've already ruined my life," he said. "God, why did you even marry me if you didn't love me?"

"I did—I do—love you."

"Just not like him?" he asked. She nodded at his gaze. He rolled his eyes. "What the hell does that even mean?"

Claire sighed and the silence resumed. She didn't want to answer it, didn't know if she should or how to do so anyway. She didn't move an inch. Austin stood with his back toward her.

"Go on then," he said. She took a step toward him but he didn't move. "Don't. Just go, Claire. I'm going out of town this weekend. All of your stuff needs to be gone when I get back."

Claire nodded even though he couldn't see her gesture. She moved past him and picked up her suitcase and bag. She looked back and moved to kiss his cheek. She opened the door and the wind blew inside.

"Tell Sophie that I love her," Austin said. She looked back but he was already out of sight. Only the kitchen door moved, swinging back and forth. Before she closed the door, she saw their family picture broken on the floor.


	6. Five

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Heroes. Song lyrics are "Delicate" by Damien Rice—don't own those either. _

**A/N: **_This is the last one! Please, please leave me feedback. I really want to know what you like and what you don't and if you're still curious about something. Right now, this is the ending. However, I can add an epilogue if you guys want me to. Please leave some love. __**Thanks to everyone for reading and for all the reviews!!**_

_Thanks to Adrie for Betaing…

* * *

  
_

_It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate…_

Five

_It was cold outside and the melting snow glimmered as the sun set. Claire sat down on her suitcase outside of Nathan's door. She wanted to go in but she knew that when Nathan saw the suitcases in her hand, he would ask her what happened. She wasn't sure that she could tell him. She wasn't sure _what_ to tell him. _

_The truth she guessed. But how much of it? She couldn't handle telling him about Sophie—or about Peter. He would freak out. She knew her father well enough to know that. _

_Claire wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to pull herself together. She had a dinner to sit through and a child to take care of. She stood up and saw Peter in front of her. His eyes were warm as pulled her into a hug. _

"_Are you alright?" he whispered. She nodded in his arms but didn't speak. "I was getting worried." He kissed her forehead and held her. She breathed him in and whimpered in his arms, resisting the tears that burst through her resolve. He rubbed her back until she was calm. "Let's go inside." Peter grabbed her bags and she followed him into the house. _

_Hannah yelled Claire's name when she entered. Heidi smiled and moved toward her.. She looked at the bags that Peter held and back to Claire's puffy, red eyes and her smile faded when she was closer_

"_What's going on?" Heidi asked. She ran her hand down Claire's hair. Claire's tears began again and Heidi hugged her stepdaughter. Hannah yelled for Claire again when she didn't respond to her calls. Nathan told Hannah to wait until Claire was ready and stop yelling as he walked toward the door. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her. She looked at him. He pulled her into his arms and she started to sob. He looked at Heidi, who shrugged, and Peter, who looked down. Peter wanted to tell them but it wasn't his place. He wanted to hold her but he couldn't with everyone else around. Nathan stood with his daughter and held her there until she stopped crying. _

_She looked at Heidi and Nathan. Their eyes were full of concern. She sighed and looked at Peter who was across the room with Sophie and Hannah. He nodded and smiled softly. _

"_Um…" Claire fought for her voice. It was soft and husky. "Austin and I split up."_

_Nathan seemed shocked, "What happened?"_

"_It's just not working anymore. It hasn't been for a long time," she said. _

"_It's this permanent?" _

_Claire nodded. "It's permanent. We're over." Nathan didn't say anything else. They were both quiet for a few minutes. _

"_I'll take your bags to a room," he said softly. "You can stay here as long as you need to."_

_Claire nodded, "I-I have to be out this weekend."_

"_He told you that?" Heidi asked. Claire nodded again. _

"_Then, we'll get you out," Nathan said. He hugged his daughter again. _

"_Go upstairs and get cleaned up," Heidi said. Claire nodded and looked at Peter. She moved toward him. Sophie smiled and help up her hands. Claire smiled and picked her up. Peter grabbed Claire's hand on the way up and she locked eyes with him. Then, Sophie in arms, she went up the stairs. _

"We're here today to finalize a petition for divorce," the judge said. He looked at his papers. Claire stood beside her lawyer and looked toward Austin. He didn't look back at her. "Are both parties agreed in this petition?"

"Yes," his lawyer said.

"Yes," hers said.

The judge said nothing at first, just shifted some papers. "What is the reason for the divorce?"

"The marriage was formed on false pretenses, which were carried throughout and caused problems that were beyond repair," his lawyer said.

The judge nodded. "On who's part?"

"My client's, your honor," Claire's lawyer said.

Austin looked at Claire. "Both parties are in agreement over separation of marital property and assets?" Both lawyers said yes. "Both parties are in agreement of benefits and alimony?" The lawyers said yes. The judge nodded. "Then, we are finished. You are officially divorced." He hit his gavel on the desk.

Austin left the room without saying a word. Claire watched him as he walked away and she knew she'd never see him again. After eight months it was finally over. She was divorced. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking out the door.

_Claire looked around. She never realized how much of that apartment was hers until she packed it all in boxes. Each box was packed with memories, delicacies covered in bubble wrap as if it would protect them from being shattered. Claire knew it wasn't possible though. They were already shattered and there was no repair in sight. _

_She walked through the rooms, making sure she left the right things. Sophie's bedroom was painted a soft pink. The animals were still smiling painted smiles on the walls. They were unchanged through all this, a reminder of happiness. They painted those together before Sophie was born. _

_She stood in their bedroom with the blue walls that they fought over. How ironic that they were blue. She spent so much time decorating that room. They spent time there together. Laughing, fighting and making up. Had all of that really been a lie? It couldn't have been. It was real. But this, leaving, was more real. Peter was more real. He was so real that it was almost make-believe. _

_Claire quietly walked back to the living room, where the things she could take sat in boxes. The laughter of her friends filled the room. _

"_You still have all of these? I'm winning contest." Hiro exclaimed. "I can help you—if you forfeit." _

_Matt stared at him and gasped, "That's just cheap, Hiro."_

"_What?" he asked innocently._

"_You can't teleport your boxes! You'll always get done faster."_

_Hiro laughed and tsked, moving his finger side to side. "You never said that in the rules. Besides, it's my destiny to help cheerleader Claire. This is the power that fate gave to me; don't get mad at me for using it."_

_Matt laughed. "Here then teleporting moving man, take them all." Hiro nodded and took the box from Matt' s hands before they all disappeared. Claire laughed. It was the first time all week and it almost hurt. _

_Matt smiled. "That's what I like to hear from you," he said. Claire smiled, "He gets bored easily. I had to make it interesting for his sake,"_

"_Thanks for helping me," she said. _

"_Anytime. We all love you Claire," he said. Matt stared at her."I'm here if you ever need to talk about things." Claire smiled and hugged him. "Even if it's a babysitter."_

"_Any more boxes?"Peter asked._

_Claire shook her head. Matt went to check on Hiro's packing skills and he left the two of them alone. _

_Peter touched Claire's face. "Are you ready to start over?"_

"_I don't want to start over. That means forgetting. I just want to be with you."_

"_You are," he said and he kissed her. He smiled his lopsided grin, "It gets better."_

"_What does?" she asked, a small smile brimming through. "High school's been over for a long time."_

"_Life after divorce," he smiled. _

"_You mean life with you?" she asked. He nodded. "Is it even possible?"_

"_I promise everything will work out, Claire," he said. _

"_It has to. I'll die without you, Peter."_

"_I'm not worried. Besides, you can't die. We're indestructible."_

"_So…?"_

"_So that means we'll never be apart."_

"_Amen," she whispered as she kissed him again. Then, they walked out the door. _

Claire was quiet as Peter hugged her. She looked around her apartment. "Where's Sophie?"

"She's asleep," Peter said. "I just put her down."

"I want some tea," she said. Peter followed her to the kitchen.

"How was it?" he asked.

"About three minutes," she said. She paused. "They lied." Peter raised an eyebrow. "They said it formed on false pretenses and whatever."

"That was true."

Claire shook her head. "It used to say I committed adultery. I'm not sure which one hurts worse. That I cheated on him after a year of marriage or that I lied to him for three." Peter pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. He was your husband. You can be sad," he said. Claire yawned in his arms. "Are you tired? You didn't sleep well."

Claire shook her head. "Will just hold me for a while?" Peter smiled and kissed her cheek. She pulled her legs on the couch into a ball around him and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat as she drifted off to sleep.

"_Something is bothering Cheerleader Claire," Hiro said quietly to his friend. _

_Claire smiled. "It's nothing, Hiro."_

"_Ah, you are no good at lying," Hiro's face was no longer smiling. "This is more than just the divorce." Claire looked at him. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. _

_Claire was silent as they watched Sophie play. "It's something more. A lot more."_

"_It's something that involves Peter-san." Claire looked up at him. "He has been different since the announcement." Hiro grabbed her hand. "You can tell me anything Cheerleader Claire. We are friends."_

_Claire sighed. "I love him Hiro. It's wrong but I do. We both do." _

_Hiro laughed. Claire raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny."_

"_I'm sorry. It is funny. You and Peter-san just realize this love? I knew it from long ago. You can not help who you love. It is something that is beyond us. It is fate. We can not fight fate."_

"_There's more than just that, Hiro."_

_He searched her eyes. "It weighs on you. You can tell me."_

"_Don't judge me, Hiro. I've lied. I'm not as good as you—even when I want to be. Hiro, you can't tell anyone." _

"_No one is perfect. I am not always as good as you would think. I'm not one to judge."_

"_Peter is Sophie's father," Claire said._

_Hiro's jaw dropped. "Peter-san is daddy?" Claire nodded. Their conversation was finished as Sophie jumped on Claire's lap. _

Claire woke up in the bed. She didn't remember going there but there she was, still in the dress she wore yesterday. She looked at the clock. It was 8:30. Claire moved off the bed, suddenly very hungry. From the look of the brightness coming out of the window it was 8:30 in the morning. She'd been asleep since yesterday afternoon. Claire jumped in the shower—her desire to be clean overpowering her desire for food.

"Look who's awake," Peter exclaimed at the sight of her.

Sophie looked toward the door from the table. "Mommy!" she smiled.

"Hey honey," Claire said. She kissed her daughter. "Mommy loves you very much. What are you eating?"

"Daddy Peter made pancakes," she said. Claire and Peter looked at each other. "Honey, what did you say?"

"Pancakes," Sophie said as she pointed to her plate. "Yummy pancakes from Daddy Peter." Claire's face twisted in confusion. _Did you teach her that? _Peter shook his head.

"Sophie, why did you call Peter that?"

Sophie scrunched her nose. "You said Peter was my daddy," she said, "to uncle Hiro."

Claire nodded. She did say that. Two weeks ago.

"Is mommy sad?" Sophie asked.

"No, Mommy's surprised," Claire said. Peter stared at her.

"Sophie, want to do something for me?" Peter asked. She nodded with a glowing smile. "Let's play a secret game, okay?"

"Kay," she said.

Peter thought for a moment. "All you have to do is not say that name again," he said. "You can say it here at home with me and mommy but you can't say it anywhere else."

"Not at grandpa's?" she asked. Peter shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because it's our secret. We don't want anyone else to know yet," he said. Sophie nodded like she understood and gave a thumbs up.

Peter kissed his daughter, "That's my girl."

She smiled and looked at Claire, "Does mommy want a pancake from Secret Daddy Peter?"

Claire laughed. "I would love one."

_Claire sat beside Angela's bed. The silence was replaced with a consistent beeping. Angela breathed slowly, each breath harder to take than the last. Claire finally built up the courage to speak. _

"_You wanted to see me?"_

_Angela nodded and Claire was silent again. "You surprise me," Angela said in raspy broken words. "I never thought you'd fight; I underestimated you in that."_

"_What?"_

_Angela paused. "For most of my life I waited for you, Claire. All the things I did were to protect my family—which includes you."_

_Angela stopped speaking and her monitor increased. When it slowed down, she spoke again. "I know we don't have the typical grandmother/granddaughter relationship but I have loved you in my way. I love my sons and my grandchildren and Sophie. She's got something, Claire. Don't let her miss it."_

"_Angela, what—"_

"_Destiny is a strange thing. It leads us places that we never thought. We can not fight it as much though we try. Embrace it, Claire. Do not question it. I spent much of my life doing just that and in the end, did not change it."_

_Claire stared at her grandmother but did not say anything. Her brain was registering what she was saying. "I'm not sure what you are saying."_

"_You will understand one day," she said. "I'm tired now. Please leave me to sleep."_

_Claire smiled and kissed Angela's cheek before she left the room. It would be their last conversation. _

Claire watched Peter play with Sophie. There was never a time that she loved him more than when she saw him with his daughter. He was different then, more. He was more loving, more fun, more gentle. He handled her like she could break, like she was something fragile, something delicate. It was the same way he treated Claire.

Claire watched Sophie with her father and she smiled. Part of her wondered if Sophie hadn't known from the first time she laid eyes on him at Nathan's. She smiled at him in a way that night; she never reacted to anyone like that on the first visit—aside from Micah.

"Mommy, come play!" Sophie yelled.

Claire smiled and sat beside her daughter and Peter on the floor.

"_Happy birthday, dear Sophie…happy birthday to you!" Sophie smiled in Claire's arms and blew out her candles. She laughed when everyone clapped and jumped off Claire's lap and ran to her Uncle Hiro—who flew her through the air like he always did. _

_Claire passed out cake to the small crowd. Sophie ate her cake sitting on Micah's lap with Matt and Hiro squished beside and Mohinder across from her. Claire smiled at Sophie's way with people. Even Angela always had a soft spot for her. Claire wondered if she knew all along the truth about Sophie. She wondered, but she never had a chance to ask. _

"_She's hilarious," Niki whispered. "Look at her with all those boys. You'll need to keep an eye on her when she's older." _

_Claire laughed. "She's only three! Give me some time."_

"_I'm just saying. She's got a way with people. They all love her. Boys will be no different."_

_Peter looked at Claire. "She's not dating until she's 30," he whispered. Claire shook her head at him and he moved across the room toward the drinks. _

"_Well, any guy who tries to date her will have to answer to many people," Claire said. _

_Niki laughed. "She does have many protectors. Look at them all…Mohinder, Hiro, Matt, Ando, Micah, your father, your brothers, Peter…"_

_Claire shifted at the last one. Niki met her gaze. "When are you going to tell Nathan?" Claire shrugged. "Aren't you tired yet?" _

_Claire looked at her daughter who was standing at Peter's side. He smiled and gave her another drink in her sippy cup. Claire looked at Nathan and Heidi, deep in conversation with Matt. _

"_Very." Claire said softly. _

"_What's the wait?" Niki asked. _

"_I'm holding off until after the divorce. So, a couple more months."_

_Niki nodded. "Well, I'm here if you need me. You've got us all."_

Peter kissed Claire's neck as he moved the sheets around him. He pulled her close to him and she moved her leg against his. They both sighed as they lay together in the bed. Peter smiled at the thought of lying in their bed together in a world where everything was solved when they were together.

That, however, was just a dream. Reality was that nothing was solved. They'd been playing house for the months leading up to Claire's divorce. They'd been living together since the month before and the month since its finalization. He still had his place but he was never there and was subletting it to Hiro and Ando. Peter didn't mind; he got to be with them. He never complained. He stroked her hair as she purred happily in his arms, their fingers intertwined.

"Peter." Her voice was hesitant and soft as she spoke.

"Hmm?" he replied. He kissed her hand.

"I was thinking that it's time."

"Time for?"

"Time to tell Nathan and the family," she said.

Peter sat up and looked at her. "Really?" Claire nodded. "What brought that on?"

"It's not fair. Not for our friends who have to keep our secret or for you or me or Sophie," Claire said, "I don't want to confuse her: Daddy Peter here; Uncle Peter there. It's going to confuse her later. And it's not fair to her—keeping you a secret like it's wrong."

"It's not wrong," Peter said.

"I know. I want to be with you forever, Peter. We have to tell Nathan. He needs to know the truth," she said.

"This is what you want?"

"Very much," Claire nodded.

Peter kissed her. "Then let's do it."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I know it's really delicate. It could all unravel, fall apart. I don't want this to fall apart, to mean nothing," she said, grabbing his hand.

"It won't," he said. He touched her face so she looked at him. "We'll never fall apart. I'm with you forever." Claire smiled. "He could kill us," Peter added with a smile.

"I'm not worried," Claire said. She smiled. "We're indestructible, remember?"

"Amen," he said before he kissed her again.

_Peter and Claire sat across from Nathan in the den. She was nervous but he grabbed her hand and smiled. Her nerves were calmed when she looked at him. Nathan's eyes moved to their intertwined hands. _

"_God, it's true," Nathan said. They looked at him. _

"_Nathan, don't be mad. It wasn't something we planned," Claire said softly. _

"_How long have you been…together?"Nathan struggled with the words. His daughter and his brother were together. _

"_Honestly?" Peter asked. Nathan nodded. "Years."_

"_Years?"_

"_I've loved Peter since he saved me," she said. _

_Nathan rubbed his temples. "All this time…This can't be happening." Everyone was silent. Nathan paced the room. "Is he the reason you left Austin?"_

"_He's part of it. He's also part of the reason I even married Austin," Claire said. _

"_Meaning?"_

"_Meaning I wanted her to have a normal life, a life without me," Peter said. Nathan shot him a look and opened his mouth in protest. _

"_But I couldn't. He _is _my life."Claire said before Nathan could add anything._

"_We've both learned that,"Peter added. _

_Nathan shook his head and froze. All the memories came flooding back, all the signs. They had been there all along. He was so blind to them. He didn't want to see them. _

"_She said it to me and I ignored it," Nathan said out loud to himself._

"_What?"_

"_Sophie…" Nathan looked at Peter, "God, she's yours isn't she?"_

_Peter swallowed, "Yes."_

_Nathan shook his head, "You were gone. How is that possible?"_

_Peter shrugged, "A random chance encounter in Chicago."_

_The room was silent again._

"_Sophie said it to me once," Nathan said breaking the silent tension. "She said to me 'That's not the way Daddy Peter does it.' I thought she was just displacing not having Austin because she then changed and called you just Peter, like she knew she was supposed to say that." Nathan hit the desk and Claire jumped. _

"_Damn it!" Nathan said. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this? My brother and my daughter! It's not normal."_

"_We've never been normal Nate," Peter said. _

"_It's just destiny," Claire spoke up in the renewed silence."It's a strange thing. It leads us places that we never thought. We can not fight it as much as we might try. And we tried, Dad. We tried. For years we tried. Some things are just bigger than us."_

_Nathan didn't reply. No one else spoke. They just sat in the delicate silence. _

_-------------------  
_

That's the end. Please remember to review!


End file.
